Can I Ever Be Like You?
by Made Of Ashes
Summary: GUESSS WHUT.Enderlox is taking a new twist, ya know whut it is?GENDERBEND! LOL, no hate! DONT HATE, APPRECIATE!This story is about a girl named Endie. Human name? Mysteek. She is part human part Enderdragon. She was born from the Enderdragon egg infused with human DNA. Endie lives with her father in the End. One day, a specific group comes and tries to kill her dad.TeamCrafted.
1. YOUR KIDDING!

_DUUDZ, IM BACK!  
__AND BETTER THAT EVER!  
Get ready for Can I Ever Be Like You? Chapter 1: **YOUR KIDDING!**_

My name is Endie, I am the Enderdragon's Daughter. Herobrine and Notch infused the egg with human DNA. So I'm a human with purple wings, the feathers tipped white, a purple spiked tail, spikes white, white claws & fangs, purple horns tipped white, and purple catlike-dragonlike ears tipped white. My eyes are a beautiful purple with a stripe of Budder **_(A/N: TeamCrafted References for the win! BTW budder is.. g-... g-... *sister says* GOLD, DIMWIT!) _**horizontally through them both. My hair is like IHasCupquake's purple hair, _**(A/N: Light prpl top Dark Prpl bottom)**_and my bangs cover my eyes. My hair is long, it goes down to my waist. I love to write and draw. But my life, You couldn't call it sunkissed because i have never seen the sun, as awesome as my life was, it was going to turn around.  
It all started the day _they _arrived. I was climbing one of the eight pillars with Ender Crystals on them for the pleasure of it. I heard a ferocious roar. My father said clearly, but only i could understand, **_"__ENDIE!__ HIDE!"._ **Great, players are here. I crawled around the pillar and looked at the players. Two were not players but the size of a player, one a bacca and two a Mudkip. Mental note: stay away from the Mudkip, He's a water type. _**(A/N: Right? *sister* DUH! HES THE MUDFISH POKEMON! *me* correct! dingdingding!)**_Water hurts Enders. My father watched the last Ender Crystal explode. His health dropped immensely, so I decided to intervene. I flew about five blocks from the nearest player and growled louder that my dad's pained roars. All heads turned to me. I leaped on the one with glasses and a checkered shirt and pinned him to the ground, biting into his shoulder about an inch deep. He screamed in pain and something grabbed my arm and tugged at me. Surprisingly, it burned so I shrieked and flew away, realizing the Mudkip had grabbed me. I threw a blast of superheated flames at the Mudkip with my sorcerer magic. My father retreated so the players would not kill him, and an arrow pierced my wing. I fell from the sky with a gasp and landed with a loud THUD. Nearly unconcious, with all the guys around me, seriously no females, i was picked up and they left the End with me.

**DOWNLOADING TERRAIN**


	2. I Don't Like Questions

Hey, wassup doods? Welcome to Can I Ever Be Like You? Chapter 2:I Don't Like Questions. It's been a while. I have reasons. Don't hurt meh.

REASONS LIST OF MAGICALNESSSSSS~

1-Serious Depression

2-Stolen Computer

3-I Can Procrastinate LIKE A BOWSE!

Reviews!~

Pinkittwice54- You are my favorite author girl. I hope you survive High School

.374- class? Nope. Just IMAGINATION!~

Dragongirl810- Well, thanks! HERES THE CONTINUATION! (How to spell? Derp)

To LE STOREH~

Endie's P.O.V.

Wait WHAAT!? The. Overworld. How? What? WHAT IN THE NETHER?! WHY DID THEY BRING ME HERE? WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? Oh, right… Team Crafted. Hehe. The one carrying me isn't carrying me very nicely. In fact, it hurts. Oh, I should mention the one carrying me is the bacca, Jerome.

How do I know TeamCrafted? Parents. My mom, Ender Dragon, and mah dad, Enirboreh-.. I mean Herobrine.

Then, suddenly, with a SMACK, I was on the ground. That woke me up.

I groaned. "Who are you? Why where you in the End? Better yet, why do you have WINGS AND A TAIL?!" Said.. Um, Mitch, was it?

Think fast… "M-my name is Eta, I don't know, and I. Don't. Know." I said, still dazed.

"How do you NOT KNOW?" Said another. Just to clarify I don't really know these people all to well, but I know them kindof.

"I-I… I j-just don't know…" I said, shaking.

"Can we go back to base, Cuz ETA BIT BE IN THE END, IM BLEEEDIN!" Yelled the one with glasses and a red and grey checkered shirt.

"Sorry, but you hurt my- my friend" I said, narrowly escaping telling them about my mom being the dragon.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH THE DRAGON?!" they all yelled.

"She isn't that bad…" I whispered.

"The dragon is a she?" said Seto.

"How else would she have an egg?" I said softly.

"… You have a point…" Seto responded.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, ANYTHING HELPS!

Sorry it was short doods. I will try to update more often. This was quite a filler though xD GIMME IDEAS PLX! See ya in the next chapter! ( I hate fillers too. I will hurry with the next chapter, see you next week! (did I mention a schedule? Yes. Every week , if I can. I will promise to only be a day or two late, if im more late I will notify you why I am!) Bya guys) BYE DOODZ! (so original. Hurhurhur.)


End file.
